Into the Void
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Her name is Kirsty Broom. Her story starts just as she finishes reading the first Harry Potter book. Join her as she discovers this world and discovers the secret that surrounds her mysterious Great Aunt... Warning. Very Mary Sue!
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Chapter 1 - The Day She Thought Would Be Ordinary

Kirsty opened her eyes, then closed them again. Due to the bright light that was pouring though her window. She sat up. Then set about reading an amazing book she had brought in Tesco's the week before. This book was called 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone.'

She knew she could read for hours. She was finally on the second to last chapter (Through the trapdoor) and was grinning in anticipation. She had her fingers crossed in her lap that the smart Hermione Granger would choose the right potion to get back, or in Harry's case through, the flames.

Though Kirsty was a normal eleven year old girl; she acted more mature than her age. However, this meant her friendship groups where small, but close.

She sighed, she was really looking forward to starting year seven in September. She would be going to a new school, Sanford prep. Though it was just an ordinary comprehensive; she would be going there with all of her friends.

About an hour later, her nails considerably shorter from biting them during the battle Harry had fought against Quirrel and Voldermort, she relaxed. Her book slid to the floor and she slipped into her own small world.

Suddenly, their was a 'tap, tap' at the window. She assumed it was the branch of the old oak that stood in the back yard. However, when it came again she decided she would take a look. She peered out of the window. Then jumped out of her skin with shock!

There in front of her own eyes was an elegant tawny owl, a tawny owl that obviously wanted to enter the room. Kirsty opened the window obligingly. The owl swooped in, then landing on the surface of her desk and stuck its leg out.

Kirsty, assuming this was not normal owl behaviour, stared at the leg, to make sure the owl was not hurt.

She gasped.

There, tied too its leg, was a letter. She carefully untied the letter. The owl waited, so Kirsty turned her attention to the envelope in her hands. It was heavy. Made of something thicker than normal paper. She also noticed it was slightly yellow in colour. However the writing on the front was certainly not yellow, The writing was a vivid green. Almost emerald in colour. It said,

__

'Miss Kirsty Broom,

The middle bedroom,

Poole,

Dorset.'

She turned it over with bated breath. It had all come rushing back to her. Only the over day she had read about Harry Potter receiving one of these. But no, that was insane. The possibility of witches and wizards living up and down the country was a childish idea, a day dream. She closed her eyes for a second. Then, after opening them again, she starred at the seal. It was sealed in wax, a letter 'H' was in the centre, a badger, a snake, a lion and a raven encircled it.

Kirsty ripped open the envelope with trembling fingers, pulled out another slip of the yellowish paper and began to read,

__

'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of Merlin, first class, Grand sorc., chf. Warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed. Of wizards)

Dear Miss Broom, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await you owl no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

Deputy Headmistress'

After scanning her equipment list, Kirsty screamed with delight. Just then her mother came rushing in.

"Kirsty are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes mum I'm fine," Kirsty replied, "look at this mum!"

Her mother starred at where she was pointing.

"Kirsty, why, may I ask, have you got an owl in your bedroom?"

"Mum calm down, it came to deliver this!" Kirsty exclaimed.

So with no further a do, she thrust the letter into her mother's hands, she starred in disbelief. Kirsty watched her mother's eyes go from right to left across the paper.

"Kirsty,' her mum eventually stated, "to me this just looks like a stupid joke. It's just not possible that there is a school for witches and wizards, to be honest it's barmy, I expected you to know that."

"Mum, it's real," Kirsty persisted, sounding slightly put out, "I just know it, I can feel it."

"Well I'm going to need some proof Kirsty," her mum replied, leaving the room.

Kirsty sat on her bed, tears welling up behind her eyes, the injustice about the fact her mother did not believe her was ripping her in two. It had to be true, it just had to be.

Suddenly, the owl behind her screeched. She looked into it's eyes, suddenly an idea popped into her head. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

__

Dear McGonagall,

I have received your letter, however a slight problem has been raised. My parents, being non-magic people (I think anyway), are un willing to believe that this letter is true. My mother tells me she needs proof. I would truly love to come to Hogwarts. However, unless an idea can be formed to prove its existence to my mother, I see little hope of attending.

If you are able to help with the situation please reply A.S.A..P .

Yours sincerely

Kirsty Broom

Kirsty quickly tied the letter to the owl's leg. Then without waiting for instructions the owl flew back from where it had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter 2 - A Letter And A Wait 

As the owl disappeared from sight Kirsty sat back down on her bed. Her fingers, for the second time that morning, were crossed tightly. Praying she would get a reply, Kirsty slipped off her bed and switched on her computer. She called up a fan fiction site on her screen.

She had stumbled across this site by accident the day before. It was a very simple site. Mainly fan fictions based on different stories, including as Harry Potter. The latter section had been started up only set up day before. However, new fans of the books from all around the globe had added their stories. One very much like this one. She clicked on it and laughed at the irony as she read. Just as she reached the forth chapter there was again a tap, tap at the window. Kirsty spun round. To find the owl was on her desk again.

Smiling, Kirsty untied the next letter from the leg of the owl. Ripping it open she read it's contents.

The handwriting had a spidery quality to it and it was written in the same colour ink as the Hogwarts letter.

It read:

_Dear Miss Broom.  
I shall be arriving at your house in ten minutes, Please make sure you are at home,  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore._

Kirsty jumped up and down with delight. If the appearance of one of the most powerful wizards would not convince her mother she wasn't sure what could.

She then ran downstairs calling for he mother.

"Mum! Mum! He's coming!" she shouted, laughing happily.

"Wait a moment Kirsty. Who's coming?" questioned her bemused mother.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Wait… isn't he...?"

"Headmaster of Hogwarts? Yes!" Kirsty replied, finishing her mother's sentence.

"What? When? How do you know?" asked her mother.

"He'll be here in about..," Kirsty paused to look at her watch, "six minutes, I know because I sent a letter back asking if they could do something to prove to you the reality of the Hogwarts letter, so he replied saying he would come here!"

Her mother ran downstairs, casting a disapproving look at her daughter on the way past, she then ran up the garden to call Kirsty's father from the shed.

Kirsty ran to the front window, from here she had a clear view of the drive. She sat down and waited.  
After what seemed like forever, she looked at her watch, 3 minutes to go... 2...2 and a half…. 1.…. 30 seconds… 20...10.….9... she looked around behind her hearing a 'pop' noise...4...3... her mother and father rushed into the lunge to tidy it quickly..1...'Knock, Knock!'

"He's here!!" Kirsty shouted with delight.

She rushed to the door and pulled it open.

There, standing on her doorstep, stood a man. His hair and beard were silver in colour. Both were tucked into his belt. His belt was tied around the outside of some emerald green wizard's robes. Half moon glasses were perched on his nose and his smile reached his eyes, which twinkled with some mystical light.

Behind him, stood a women. She wore robes as well, however hers were midnight violet in colour and her was face strict and serious. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her eye's were blue. But without the sparkle of the man's eyes.

"Hello, Miss Broom," the man said kindly, "May we come in?"

Kirsty shook herself, suddenly realising she had been standing there staring at them for nearly a whole minute.

"Yes, of course, come in." She stood back to let them pass. Then, after pointing them to the lunge, she got them to make themselves comfortable on one of the sofas.

As they entered the room the voice of her mother asked, "would you like some tea?"

"Thank you for your kind offer but, unfortunately today, I shall have to refuse," answered the man bowing his head to Kirsty's mum.

The women then spoke for the first time since her arrival, "should we get on with what we are here to do Dumbledore? Its only 3 weeks until the beginning of term and..."

"Don't fret Minerva, we shall be here as long as it takes, no more, no less," he replied. Then he said to the room at large, "I presume we all know why we are here?"

Kirsty and her mum nodded, her father, however shook his head saying, "No I don't, to be honest."

"Honesty is always the best policy, my good sir. Well shall we start from the beginning?" without waiting for an answer he continued, "This morning at 12 minutes past 9 your daughter received a letter. The contents of this letter invited her to join a school. My school in fact. However, this is a school that teaches students to use an extraordinary talent, not one that all are lucky enough to have. Sir, my school is a school to teach magic, your daughter is a witch. I feel, if trained properly she could be a very powerful witch.

"However, when your daughter asked her mother about it, well let's say that they didn't see eye to eye. Quite understandably, your wife wished for proof. So your daughter sent a letter pleading for help, that really is the reason I am here, to persuade you to allow your daughter to come to my school."

For a while there was silence and Kirsty's father processed the information.

"So you're saying," her father said carefully, "That my daughter is a witch? But how? Why her?"

"Yes, sir, that is exactly what I am trying to say. How? I don't know, but she was born with it. She is, however, not the first in her family to have the talent. But she is the first for several generations, and the member previous to her was not of her direct bloodline," replied Dumbledore.

"So who exactly are you?" asked Kirsty's mother, "I don't want to send my daughter to a mad house."

Dumbledore laughed merrily. Then answered, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school." He paused, "Minerva, do you wish to tell the good lady about yourself, or shall I?" he asked the women politely.

"I shall do it myself Dumbledore. My name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Also head of the Gryffindor house," explained the women.

Kirsty's head was spinning. After wondering, 'so how much of the books are true?' she asked, with a definite pleading quality in her voice, "Please can I go?"

"I'm sorry Kirsty, I'm still not convinced," her mother answered, after a moment of hesitation.

Kirsty rolled her eyes, however Dumbledore said, "perhaps this will enlighten you?" He then drew a long, thin and rounded piece of wood from his pocket. He gave it a wave and a flock of bright blue birds streamed from the end.

Kirsty's mother gasped, Kirsty watched in awe. Her father, however, looked impressed.

"Well, you can't get much better than that, really, can you? Personally I'm all for letting you attend, Kirsty, what about you dear?" he asked, turning to his wife.

Kirsty's mother nodded slowly, transfixed on one of the birds which was now circling round and round the lamp shade.

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "Well that's good," he stated, now turning his head back to Kirsty, "Tomorrow I shall be here at 9am precisely; to take you to Diagon Alley, as your parents will not know where to find it."

"Where are you taking her?!" Her mother asked flabbergasted.

"To buy her school supplies."

There was a pause, "I don't mean to be rude, but we haven't got enough money. Not for all those things that equipment list was asking us to buy. Or for that matter to pay fees."

"Don't worry," comforted Minerva, or, as we should call her, Professor McGonagall, "we have scholarships, but the conditions are that you have to work very hard and keep up with your school work." she added, staring at Kirsty.

"I will Professor, I'll try my hardest," Kirsty promised.

With a flick of his wand, the birds disappeared, then Professor Dumbledore said, "Well then I shall see you tomorrow."

Then with a polite nod from Professor McGonagall, They span round on the spot and disappeared with a small 'pop.'


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter 3- An Informative Shopping Trip

The next morning Kirsty opened her eyes, she had had the strangest dream, about magic, then meeting a fair headed enemy in a place called Diagon Alley, then a friend, a brother. As the details of the dream receded into her mind she got out of bed, wondering what she would do that day. After deciding that breakfast would be a good start she glanced down at her desk, looking for her hairbrush. On it lay a piece of heavy paper, with green writing on…

Suddenly the events of the previous day all came flooding back to her. She looked up at the clock, alarmed. It was 8:35! She got changed into some ¾ length jeans and a t-shirt, with a black kitten on the front. Then she pulled on her second sock and glanced around the room looking for her trainers. After pulling them on as well and finding a coat, she ran downstairs and made some toast.

She was just cleaning her teeth when there was a 'knock, knock' at the door.

She ran to the front door shouting again, "he's here! He's here!"

After pulling open the door in excitement and brightly smiling at the old man who was now her headmaster. She lead him through to the dining room. Where her parents were now waiting.

"Would you like a drink?" asked her mother.

"No sorry, lots to buy," answered Dumbledore politely, "However, I can leave you with something to drink through."

He then flicked his wand and a bottle appeared before them on the table, "Madame Rosmerta's finest oak matured mead. Well worth a drink, believe me."

After thanking him, her parents picked up the bottle and placed it carefully on the bottle holder.

As her parents did this, Dumbledore signalled for Kirsty to come over to where he stood. She did as he asked, then when she was standing next to him he said,

"Now hold onto my arm, tightly mind."

Before she knew what was happening. Her lungs where being squeezed and she felt like she was being forced through a very small tube.

When her lungs were released the only thing stopping her falling to the floor was a strong hand, catching her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"My pleasure," answered Professor Dumbledore.

Slowly, as her eyes became used to the dim light of the room that they were in, she began to notice the other people that were there.

These people had also started to notice that they were in the vicinity as well, or rather Dumbledore was in the vicinity. Nobody took much notice of Kirsty as they all got up to shake his hand or to mutter something in his ear.

While this was all going on; Kirsty noticed what looked like a man sitting behind them. He wore a long black cape, made of which looked like they were made from some velvety material.

Kirsty, however, severed violently when she saw he was drinking what looked unmistakably like blood. However when he noticed she was watching him, he met her eyes and smiled politely, before again staring in the other direction.

Soon Dumbledore was leading her gently out of the pub.

"What was that place?" she asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore answered while drawing his wand out of his pocket. He tapped the wall three times; then, to Kirsty's amazement, it almost melted away to form a perfectly smooth archway revealing a cobbled street.

Kirsty starred in every possible direction. She could see so many shops that sold things that you could not possibly imagine. At one shop Dumbledore stopped to look at what was on display in the window.

"Unicorn hair," he muttered to himself, "I'll need to get some more of that for Severus."

They carried on down the street. Eventually stopping at a huge stone building. They entered though doors that seemed to be made of gold. Then they passed a strange creature.

"Hello," it said, "My name is Griphork, welcome to Gringotts bank, have a pleasant day." He then bowed to them as they walked through another set of doors.

"Professor," Kirsty whispered, "What was that creature?"

"A Goblin," he answered as he lead Kirsty to a door.

A goblin then showed them into a cart. After it clambered in behind them, the cart was off, turning corners at such a speed the fastest muggle theme park rides would have seemed to go at a snails pace.

Eventually they stopped. Kirsty felt rather green, but Dumbledore just smiled happily. Then, after following him out of the cart, they arrived at a door. The door had about 20 keyholes. However, it was just 1 key that the goblin placed into the centre hole.

Kirsty assumed that this was Dumbledore's vault. However when the door opened to reveal piles and piles of gold, it was Kirsty that the Goblin addressed.

"Miss Broom this is your inheritance, from the last magical relation in your family. Please feel free to access it whenever you wish."

Staring at Dumbledore with amazement, she scooped as much gold as she could carry into the money bag that the goblin handed to her. Once it was full she and Dumbledore headed back to ground level and out into the blazing sunshine.

"So, Miss Broom, where would you like to go first?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Umm…" she murmured scanning her equipment list, "I'd like to buy my books please."

Dumbledore then headed up the street, Kirsty following him as quick as she could. Soon they arrived at a crowded shop.

The windows where covered in black and white pictures of a smiling man. With the message underneath reading, 'Gilderoy Lockhart, will be signing copies of his autobiography, MAGICAL ME, today 12:30- 4:30pm.'

As they made their way inside the shop they could hear someone shouting, "Welcome to Flourish and Blotts, can everyone please wait quietly, the man of the moment will be out in a few minutes."

As Dumbledore and Kirsty made their way as close to the stage at the back of the shop as they could, staying to the sides, a beaming man appeared on the stage suddenly.

He was wearing robes of a forget-me-not blue colour. As he waved to the crowd an excited flock of reporters clicked their cameras wildly.

The flashes might have blinded a normal person, but Gilderoy Lockhart lapped up the attention, taking it all in his stride.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming," he smiled again as the crowd clapped and cheered.

The he paused for a second, "It can't be Harry Potter!" every looked around to where he was looking.

A reporter hastily moved to let the boy pass as a women behind him pushed him gently forward. Once he was on the stage Lockhart looked excited again, "Dumbledore, would you care to join me up here?"

Nodding Dumbledore moved forward as the crowd parted to let him pass. Kirsty, however much she would have like to stay where she was, was gently pulled up to the stage by Dumbledore. Once up there Gilderoy asked, "So how are you Dumbledore?"

"Fine, fine, thank you Gilderoy".

Then the inevitable happened, Gilderoy noticed Kirsty was also on the stage. "So Dumbledore who is your charming young friend here?"

Dumbledore sifted uneasily, but answered, "Kirsty Broom."

"Hang on," came a silky voice from the back, "I recognize those eyes and face. Is she, or is she not Dumbledore, the first of her family to be a witch since the great Witch Of The West herself?"

Dumbledore again paused before answering. "Yes, she is, Lucius," Dumbledore's voice had suddenly a bitter edge to it, but nobody else seemed to notice.

The crowd where all now talking excitedly together. Gilderoy Lockhart looked stunned, Harry had a look on his face that said, quiet plainly, he understood the information as much, if not less, than Kirsty did.

The reporters however were clicking their cameras mercilessly. Soon someone had the bright idea of taking organised photos. The first had all four of them standing in a small group, then just Gilderoy and Dumbledore, then someone piped up,

"Harry, would you mind me taking a photo of just you and Miss Broom?"

Before he could answer, the reporter had jumped onto the stage and had dragged Harry and Kirsty away from the adults.

"Harry you just stand there, that's it, Kirsty come here next to him, that's it, bit closer, ok, Harry place your arm around her waist, and Kirsty your head on his shoulder. Well done."

Once they were in position the cameras again started clicking madly.

"Kirsty, your ok with this aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yer, fine thanks," she muttered as her face grew red from embarrassment.

They stood together a bit longer before Dumbledore decided that it was time to go, but they hadn't left the stage before,

"I think this is the perfect time for me to make an announcement I've been sitting on for quite a while now," Lockhart started, first placing on arm round Kirsty's shoulders, then the other around Harry's, "these two only came in today to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me, but they and the class fellows will be receiving the real magical me, for from September I will be teaching at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

As the crowd clapped, Lockhart placed one pile of books in Harry's arms and another into Kirsty's, "Take these as a gift from me," while the crowds clapped again Harry and Kirsty were finally able to make their way off the stage.

Kirsty and Harry both followed Dumbledore to near the front of the shop.

"Kirsty, let me introduce you to the Weasley family," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a crowd of people behind him, all with flaming red hair.

Kirsty smiled and extended her hand to shake each hand of the four boys, but Mrs Weasley, however gave her a hug, then, holding Kirsty at arms length she said, "You look so much like your great, great aunt you know. My mother was friends with her at school."

Kirsty then turned to a girl with brushy brown hair who stood next to Harry.

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Hermione by the way."

Smiling again Kirsty shook her hand. Then the youngest brother said, "shall we go find some space, I can hardly breath in here."

"I agree Ron, Harry you coming?" said Hermione.

"Yes I will, coming Kirsty?"

Kirsty turned to look at Dumbledore, who nodded, "yes, thank you."

She then followed the others from the crowd.

Almost as soon as they had reached their destination a voice from behind them said, "bet you loved that, didn't you Potter, famous Harry potter, can't even make it to a bookshop without find himself on the front page of every newspaper by the end of the day."

"L-leave…leave him alone, he didn't a-ask for it…" stammered Kirsty.

"O look Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend, did you enjoy putting your arm around her waist?" came the sneer.

Kirsty and Harry flushed.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely." came a voice.

"Yes father," came the answer.

Draco's father came to stand in front of the pre-teens. He stared first at Hermione, then a Ron, then at Harry, until, finally, his eyes rested on Kirsty.

He stepped forwards, holding out his hand. Kirsty, even though she did not like the look of this man, shook his hand out of politeness.

However, she could not draw away due to the fact that he held onto her arm; so tightly it hurt. Then his other hand grabbed her chin, he forced her to look into his cold, merciless eyes.

After a moment he whispered, so only she could hear, "last time I saw those eyes, the owner of them was screaming with pain, begging for mercy," His voice dripped in venom.

"Lucius…" came Dumbledore's voice, "to make my day perfect, it would be rather pleasant for you to unhand my student."

Lucius let go immediately, then he stepped back, "Good day Dumbledore, I hope you are prepared for a, umm, eventful year."

Dumbledore then smiled pleasantly as Lucius grabbed Draco on the collar and pushed him out of the shop in front of him.

Kirsty could have sworn that she saw Lucius whisper something in Draco's ear, but before she could brood on it further Dumbledore was beside her asking, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered, her voice shaking slightly.

Nodding, Dumbledore bid goodbye to the Weasley's.

Kirsty only just had time to shout "goodbye, see you at school!" before she was back onto the cobbled street.

Three hours later she found herself following Dumbledore into a shop, this shop however, seemed different to the others, it was quiet. It was strange, Kirsty would have almost gone a far as to call it mysterious.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice calling, "Good afternoon Dumbledore," it said, then somehow spotting Kirsty, "a, you are a relative a Sarah Broom, I presume?" he then paused for a moment, then, after waiting a moment for Dumbledore to give conformation, a nod from Kirsty's Headmaster caused the voice to continue, "yes her wand was 8 ½ inches. Very powerful, very reliable wand. That was the only wand she ever owned. The core came from a phoenix, a wild phoenix from the Himalayan mountains. Its claws, if I remember rightly, nearly took my eye out." there was a soft chuckle before the shopkeeper entered the front of his shop. He was carrying an array of boxes.

"Shall we start with this?" said Mr Ollivander, passing Kirsty a long thin stick.

She waved it, however nothing happened. The same happened with the next 20 wands she tried.

Soon Mr Ollivander muttered to Dumbledore, "the last time something like this happened was with Mr Potter, do you think we should give it try?"

Dumbledore nodded. So Mr Ollivander rushed into the maze of shelves that almost filled his shop. Then suddenly he reappeared; holding a fiery red box. He opened it and passed Kirsty the wand that the box contained.

As soon as Kirsty's fingers touched the smooth wood of the wand, her fingers felt warm and a smooth line of red sparks appeared in the path of the wand as she waved it. She looked up just in time to see a look pass from Ollivander to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, noticing she had seen, said, "that wand's core is a phoenix feather Kirsty, the only other feather the wild phoenix gave resided in the wand of your great aunts."

Kirsty gasped, then starred at the wand in her hand.

"Sorry to rush you Dumbledore but I have other customers waiting," said Ollivander nervously, sure enough a ginger boy of about Kirsty's age stood behind them, "that will be 12 galleons and three sickles Miss Broom."

After Kirsty had handed over her money, she and Dumbledore left the shop. The walk back to the Leaky Cauldron was silent. Both Kirsty and Dumbledore were deep in thought.

They soon entered the pub. Dumbledore had a few word with the innkeeper, then making sure that they had all Kirsty's new possessions and her new owl, they returned with a small 'pop' to Kirsty's lounge.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Chapter 4- A New Friend

As the sun rose on September the first, anyone looking though Kirsty's window would have found her in a similar position as that fateful day. Her eyelids were tightly shut and her arm hung off her bed. As she rolled over onto her side it was 'Hogwarts: a history' that fell to the floor with a dull thud.

The eleven year old was woken by the noise and her bright blue eyes flickered open. She peered around her to see where the noise had come from. After she had reached down to the floor and picked up the book her eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall. It was only 5:30 in the morning! However, deciding that there was no hope in going back to sleep, she slipped out of bed.

However, like she had done most mornings since that day a Diagon Alley, she paused as she slipped deeply into her own thoughts. She could feel that someone was not telling her something. It seemed like a puzzle piece that was lost under the sofa. When someone knows what it pictures. That thing Lucius had said. It scared her. She had told no one of his words or anything else about what had happened. She did not want to think about it. However, she knew she had to find answers.

After placing the text book back into her Hogwarts trunk, she pulled on her slippers and wondered downstairs to watch television.

However, her nerves were tingling all around her small body. She would soon be heading off on the Hogwarts express, to a school many only thought was fantasy. To live many children's dreams. She could not wait to see the castle, the forbidden forest, to learn magic and to find out who she truly was. She smiled happily.

By 7:00am Kirsty was sitting at the kitchen table. Her spoon was halfway to her mouth when a voice called, "by the way Kirsty what's the Daily Prophet?"

"It… the wizarding newspaper," Kirsty answered sheepishly, she knew where this conversation was heading.

"Ok… it's just that I found it on your desk when I came to wake you up," replied her mother, "So why are you and a boy on the front cover?"

"Well…" Kirsty replied, at a lost for what to say as her mother scanned the front cover.

"So this is Harry Potter, Kirsty have you read this article?" asked her mother.

"Nope! It only arrived this morning."

"I think you should…." said her mother, handing her the paper.

Kirsty placed her spoon on the table beside her bowl and began to read:

__

Many came to Flourish & Blot's last week to get their copy of Gilderoy Lockhart's books signed by the man himself. However, they did not expect to see not only the Boy-Who-Lived, but Kirsty Broom - the first magical relative in her family since the great Witch-Of-The-West herself. Recognized by Lucius Molfoy, Kirsty soon told your favourite newspaper about how it had always been her dream to meet Harry Potter since she had read the muggle book, "Harry potter and the philosophers stone."

A witness of the scene, Draco Molfoy, told us, "yes she seemed in amazement when she heard about who she was, of course being raised by her muggle parents I would expect no less. Harry Potter, as always, enjoyed the attention of a girl."

"I can't believe him! I never said any of that!" she screeched, throwing the paper onto the table.

"What is it? You usually get excited when ever you are in the newspaper, or TV," her mother asked timidly.

"Don't get me wrong, I did want to meet Harry Potter. However, I never told them any of that credulous thing they've come up with! I hate that Draco Molfoy, he's horrible!" Kirsty shouted angrily.

"Don't worry about it, you won't see him at school."

"I will see him though, Hogwarts is the only magical school in the country," Kirsty sighed before she went back to her breakfast cereal.

Soon she rushed upstairs to again check she had packed everything. Her dad then came in and helped her carry her trunk to the car.

By 8:30am Kirsty and her parents sat in the car. All was quiet until,

"So I release my only daughter into a magical world, and the next thing I know she's headline news, but sorry, did I miss something?" her dad asked.

"Sorry dad, I was really embarrassed about it. I don't really know what they were so fussed about anyway…"

There was silence for a long while. About 2 hours later her father called, "alright, we're here."

They all bundled out of the car and, after her dad had loaded Kirsty's trunk onto a trolley, they all set off in search of platform 9 and ¾s.

"In the books it said it was between platforms 9 and 10. Should we try there first?" asked Kirsty.

Her father nodded. Then at 20 minutes to 11 they found the barrier. Completely at a loss for what to do next Kirsty stood and starred round hoping to see someone who could help.

"Hello," called a dreamy voice.

"Very pleased to meet you!" called a man's voice. He rushed over and started shaking Kirsty's hand, "let me introduce you to my daughter, Luna."

Kirsty looked at the girl the man was pointing to. Luna had dirty blonde hair. It was tied into a messy knot behind her head, her robes where so long they dragged along the floor and she wore a cork necklace.

"Like your necklace," commented Kirsty.

"Thank you," replied the dreamy voice of the girl, "I like your eyes."

"Well," said the man Kirsty now knew to be the girl's father, "can't wait out here all day, shall we go onto the platform?"

Everyone nodded.

"Kirsty, would like to go first?" asked Luna.

"I've never done it before."

"Don't worry," answered Luna's father, "All you have to do is just run strait through the barrier - which is the wall before us, I promise you'll get through."

Kirsty counted to three and made a run for it. Before she knew what was happening she had run through what had seemed to be a solid brick wall. The magical world never ceased to amaze her. A few seconds later everyone was through. Kirsty and Luna pulled their trunks into the same compartment and then they went outside to talk to their parents.

At 10:55am the whistle blow. Kirsty hugged both her parents one last time and with a cry of, "I'll send you a letter when I get there!" she ran onto the train.

As it pulled out of the station she waved excitedly. When they were out of view both Luna and Kirsty sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Chapter 5- A Journey Of Dreams

Before they knew what was happening, the town of London had disappeared from the view in the window. The image that replaced it was one of lovely green fields.

Around 1pm a lady pushing a trolley asked, "Would you like to buy anything?"

Nodding Luna and Kirsty stood up. Kirsty brought some of everything and, after paying, carried her food into the compartment and dumped it on the seat.

Just after the lunch trolley moved from view a voice said, "Kirsty, you haven't seen Harry have you? I can't find him, or Ron, anywhere."

Kirsty looked up, "no, sorry Hermione I haven't seen them at all. Would you like a seat?"

Hermione nodded and took the empty seat next to Luna - the one next to Kirsty was still full of the food she had just purchased.

"Hello," said Luna, "I'm Luna by the way."

Hermione smiled and then asked suddenly, "Kirsty, had you ever met Lucius before that day at Diagon Alley?"

Kirsty shivered, "no. I hadn't, I don't want to see him again either. He was horrible."

"Did he say anything to you? I saw his lips move, but I couldn't work out what he was saying."

Kirsty froze, did she want to tell Hermione when she hadn't even told her parents? However she decided she would, she could not keep it a secret much longer.

"He was looking at my eyes and said, 'the last time I saw those eyes the owner of them was screaming and begging for mercy,' or something like that."

The two other girls in the compartment froze.

"Kirsty," Hermione asked, "do you know how your great aunt died?"

Kirsty shook her head, "I hadn't heard much about her before then."

"Well," Hermione continued, "I think you should ask Dumbledore. It's quite upsetting and I don't want to give you a reason to hurt anyone."

Kirsty was speechless, 'why,' she thought, 'does everyone seem to know something about me that I don't, it's so annoying.'

The next few hours were spent in companionable silence. The picture the window framed was getting dark and cloudy.

"We should get changed, I'll leave you two too it, my trunk's in another compartment," said Hermione.

The two first years nodded to the older girl, then, once she had left the compartment, pulled on their school robes.

Soon the train started to slow down. Everyone started to stumble out of the their compartments and down the isle.

A few minutes later Kirsty and Luna found themselves on a huge platform. The area around them was covered in hills and moss.

"First years," came a voice, "first years this way!"

Kirsty spun round to find out where the voice was coming from. There, in a shaggy overcoat, stood the tallest man Kirsty had ever seen. What look like a miniature giant, had a longish, tangled beard. His hair matched his beard and his black beetle eyes sparkled with happiness; the oil lamp in his hand gave so much light Kirsty nearly had to cover her eyes.

The group of 11 year olds followed Hagrid down into a small, natural, harbour. Boats covered the edges.

The man called "four to a boat, get in, quickly mind."

Kirsty and Luna climbed into a boat. Two boys after them clambered in a well. The first introduced himself as "Colin Creevey." The other as "Peter Coolville."

The boats floated along the lake. Further and further from the shore line.

They rounded a corner. Colin suddenly gasped in amazement, pointing at something behind Kirsty. Kirsty twisted in her seat. There, on the hill. Stood a castle. It was huge! Its turrets rose high into the air. Light peeped though the windows, as Kirsty starred at Hogwarts for the first time in her life.

Soon they got to a cave. Or a entrance to one at least. Many people tried to duck the ivy that hung over the entrance. However, most of them just felt the drops of water trickle down the backs of their necks.

Soon they reached another shore line. All clambered out of their boats. Many nearly falling back into the water.

The next thing Kirsty knew was that she was standing outside some great oak doors. The giant man reached up, and, with the hand not holding onto the lamp, knocked three times upon the door.

The doors opened to revile Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Hagrid, I can take them from here," was all she said.

The first years followed the Professor into a huge entrance hall.

It was so similar, yet so different, to how Kirsty had imagined it. However, there was only one way she could describe it, it was breath taking.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6- A Hat And A House_**

McGonagall left them in the hall. They stood in a tight bunch. A few looked very frightened.

In the quietness Kirsty could hear a low rumble of voices coming from behind yet another set of doors.

"Luna?" Kirsty asked, "do you know how we are going to be sorted?"

"O yes," she replied.

Kirsty looked surprised, "how?"

"Well," she began, "they have this hat, but it is not really a hat, it is a fibbagry (fib-ba-gry) transfigured into a hat."

"What's a fibbagry?" asked Kirsty bemused.

"A creature. It reads minds, not something you would want to meet unprepared."

"There's no such thing," came a voice from the back.

The voice belonged to a brown haired boy. His eyes were dark and shallow.

"Yes there is, my father told me all about them," said Luna.

"Who's your father, a dingbat?"

"No he's the editor of a great factual magazine," came Luna's retaliation.

"And what would that be?" asked the boy sceptically.

__

"The Quibbler" replied Luna.

The boy and his friends burst into laughter. However, just as Luna was about to correct their apparent misconceptions, the other doors opened.

"Follow me please," instructed McGonagall briskly.

The first years formed an orderly queue behind the teacher. Luna and Kirsty stood near the front.

The room they walked into was amazing. It looked ten times better than anyone could have imagined it from the description in the books. Kirsty was shocked how Rowling had managed to put something like this into words at all. It was astounding. __

The ceiling looked just like the sky outside. Four long tables covered most of the floor space. On each sat hundreds of students. All older than the ones walking nervously to the front. At the top of the hall another table resided. At this table sat what seemed to be the teaching staff. Kirsty looked around the table closest to her. This was where she spotted Hermione. Kirsty gave her a nervous wave as they walked passed her seat. Hermione waved back. Kirsty tried to look everywhere for Harry, but couldn't see him anywhere.

'Where could he be?' she thought to herself.

Kirsty quietly followed Luna up the centre of the hall to the front. The Deputy Head placed a frayed old hat onto the three legged stool.

The brim of the hat opened like a mouth as it began to sing:

"I have a choice of four,

For separate I must,

Because if I did little more,

I would turn to dust.

Gryffindor be the strong,

Fearless you must be,

Though sometimes your choices wrong,

Other the mistakes they shall correct when they see.

Hufflepuff be the kind,

Unafraid you must be of toil,

So completely honest in heart and mind,

Your hands can work among the soil.

Ravenclaws be the smart,

The information they love is in their books.

So very kind at heart,

Accurate in your answers as a dart.

Slytherin be the sly,

Don't get in their way,

Anyway to reach their goal they'll try,

Not everyone has their say.

So place me on your head,

Sit upon the stool,

Now that all I have to say is said,

Be sorted in front of the school!"

The hat fell silent once more. Then McGonagall unrolled her parchment and read the first name on her list,

"Amon, Henrietta."

A small, black haired girl, crept onto the raised platform. Nervously she picked up the hat and placed it on her head. There was silence for a moment before the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

One of the tables bust into clapping as the girl ran to sit next to one of her new housemates.

Once silence was again on the hall the next name was shouted…

"Broom, Kirsty."

Kirsty crept onto the platform and carefully placed the hat on her head. The last view of the hall was of everyone starring at her. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Hello," Kirsty jumped with shock, the hat was talking to her! "Yes I can talk…. Well I obviously recognize your type of magic, now, first a warning, some in this world wish you dead, so be on your guard. But first, yes, I place you in….GRYFFINDOR!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Chapter 7- It Is Not Only Truth That Hurts

After she had eaten her fill and the whole school had been dismissed; Kirsty followed the prefect out of the great hall. However, as she entered the entrance chamber a voice called her name,

"Hay! Broom!"

Kirsty, recognizing the voice, then turned to see who had called her. It was a boy. She didn't like him at all, especially his father.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she spat.

"Touchy," he smirked, then he turned to his cronies, "boys, I think this mudblood needs to learn some respect."

Slowly Kirsty found herself being backed up into a hole in the wall. With a loud slam the door was shut, blocking her escape route.

"Sit," came the instruction.

She did. There was little else she could do, this boy was so much bigger than her, even though he was only a second year.

Kirsty sat, nervous at the thought of what they might do to her. She felt her back tingle as the tip of a wand ran down it, slowly.

"What….what do you want Malfoy?" she questioned.

He stayed silent as he moved to her side. Then, pointing his wand at her, he started to gently stroke her stomach. Kirsty shivered at his touch. She was so scared. She looked up at Malfoy's 'friends' and saw their wands pointing at her too. Draco started to go higher, but that was to much for Kirsty and she pushed him away violently.

"Seeing as you're so new to our world we'll do this the muggle way. However, as I don't fancy getting my hands dirty I'll let Crabbe and Goyle have a go," said the young Malfoy's voice gleefully.

Kirsty watched, paralysed with fear, as one of the larger boys came towards her. She felt one of them roughly grab her from behind and hold her still and the other pulled back his hand before it painfully collided with her cheek.

"You will obey me, understand!" he hissed at her.

Kirsty nodded as she tried to block the pain out from her cheek.

"Then I shall see you again, same time, same place, tomorrow. Go. You filthy little mudblood."

One of Malfoy's companions pushed the door open. Kirsty felt herself be pushed to the floor. She got up, ignoring her elbow which now had a bruise to match her cheek, then ran for her life.

A few floors up she ran into someone.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"My dear, what's wrong?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"I got lost," answered Kirsty quickly, covering her cheek with her long hair by pulling it over her face.

Her Headmaster, obviously not convinced, gave her the instructions on how to get into Gryffindor tower and its entrance password.

Before she knew it; she was at the portrait.

"Whomping willow," she whispered, then she jumped though the large hole in the wall.

"Kirsty!" came a voice.

"Harry!" shouted Kirsty, relieved.

She then crept silently up to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring her cheek which was now showing itself to the room.

"Nothing," came her reply.

"Kirsty there is obviously something wrong. What happened?" asked Hermione.

"M….M-M-M- Malfoy…" she stammered. Her sobs became louder and she spilled out the entire story to Harry, and the rest of the Griffindors in the common room.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lead back to the Griffindor portrait hole.

"W-w-where are we going?" she stammered.

"I'm taking you Dumbledore's office. You have to tell him."

Kirsty nodded, then wordlessly allowed Harry to escort her to the office of her Headmaster.

After Harry had knocked on the headmaster's door a voice from inside called, "enter."

So they did.

Inside the room was Dumbledore sitting at his desk, surrounded by all the teaching staff.

"Miss Broom, Mr Potter, for what do I have the honour?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"It's Kirsty sir, she had a run in with Malfoy," explained Harry.

"Alright Mr Potter. May I ask you to wait outside please? I will be finished in a moment."

They did as he asked.

After the main staff body had left the office, McGonagall come out to find Harry and Kirsty, who were sat quietly by the door.

"The Headmaster will see you now."

They followed her inside the office. Inside now was just Dumbledore, McGonagal and….

"Snape? What are you doing here?" asked Harry rudely.

"Professor Snape, Harry, and he is here because he is Malfoy's head of house," explained Dumbledore quietly, "now Kirsty what happened?"

She told the entire story of what had happened to her feet. When she reached the point about the spell Malfoy had done to her silence became present in the room.

"Then he told me to obey him and come to the same room at the same time tomorrow," she finished.

Kirsty starred around the room, wordlessly.

"They actually hit you?" asked McGonagall.

Kirsty nodded wordlessly. Then she watched as her Head of House came over and gently hugged Kirsty's shaking figure in a motherly embrace.

"What are you going to do about it Professor?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Firstly I need to speak to Kirsty alone for a moment," Dumbledore answered.

Harry shot a questioning look at Kirsty, who shrugged, then followed McGonagall and Snape out of the office.

"Kirsty, what I have to tell you is important. While I tell you it, I shall need you to fully concentrate."

"I will Professor."

"Good," he said, the twinkle in his eyes had gone, "Your great aunt did not die of natural causes. She was murdered. Murdered by Lord Voldermort after being tortured into insanity my Lucius Malfoy, who used the Cruciatus curse on her."

Kirsty stood, horrified, "you mean, Voldermort is real, not just in the books?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I am afraid to say he is not just a character in the stories of a very clever Ravenclaw 7th year," answered Dumbledore.

"So does that mean, that first book was Harry's year at this school, last school year?" she asked.

"Yes. It does."

Kirsty was scared. Not only was a very scary, once thought fictional character, real. He was the last person her great aunt saw in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Chapter 8- A Very Scary Piece Of Mail And One Bigheaded Teacher

While Kirsty slept in her dormitory the following day; Harry Potter was having a word with his fellow Griffindors down in the common room.

"You all heard what happened to that first year, Kirsty, last night, didn't you?" The Gryffindors all nodded, silently, "well we can't let that happen again, I do not want her left on her own. Or if she is I want her in a friend's line of sight. Malfoy is in the year above her and she cannot defend herself against him."

He paused.

"I agree with Harry," said Fred.

"Same here," said his twin, George.

Eventually all the Gryffindors had agreed to help. Some had even promised to get their friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to help to.

Harry smiled and looked relieved, "just don't let her know what you're up to."

Kirsty awoke to find a cool breeze blowing on her face. She paused for a moment to wonder where she was, then she remembered, Hogwarts. Then she remembered about last night and Malfoy, last night and her conversation with Dumbledore. She got out of bed shaking a little. Then slipped on her robes.

'My hands are so cold' she thought. She stuck her hands in her pockets, 'hang on, what's this?'

She could feel something rectangular in her pocket. She gently pulled it out to find, a book, 'I'll look at it later,' she thought, placing it in her trunk. Then she checked herself in the mirror, staring at the place where the boys had given her that bruise. Thanks to Madame Pomfrey, who had applied some cream to it the previous evening after her conversation with the Headmaster, it was completely gone.

After quickly pulling on her trainers, she wondered back down to the common room.

"Morning Kirsty," said Harry.

"Hi Harry," said Kirsty, sleepily.

"Want to go down to breakfast with Ron, Hermione and me?" he asked

Kirsty nodded, thankful he was not talking about what had happened the night before.

Harry offered her his arm, which Kirsty accepted, and all four of them made their way to the great hall.

As Kirsty entered the great hall she looked up to see that the ceiling looked bright, a few clouds could be seen, but it was a very clear day. She sat by Harry at the Gryffindor table. She looked around her, she had never seen so much food at one time before. She carefully placed a pancake on her plate, then poured on some golden syrup.

"Good morning Miss Broom," greeted a voice.

Kirsty spun around in her seat.

"You alright?" asked Professor McGonagall gently.

Kirsty nodded.

"Good, here's your timetable. Have a good day."

"Thank you Professor."

Kirsty took the timetable eagerly and looked at the lessons she was to have that day while Harry, Ron and Hermione received theirs.

"Today shouldn't be too bad," said Hermione, "double Herbology, Transfiguration and then double defence against the dark arts! Gilderoy Lockheart should be an amazing teacher, he looks so good. What have you got Kirsty?"

"Me? Oh, um, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, then Herbology and then a free lesson, then at midnight I have Astrology," answered Kirsty.

"You are so lucky!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry, Ron and Kirsty in unison.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione paused, "obviously not, well she gets to have a lesson with Professor Lockhart before we do!"

"When I met him in Diagon Alley, I just found him a bit annoying, to be honest," said Kirsty, "he seemed a bit full of himself, what did you think Harry?"

"Yer I agree, he was a bit, wasn't he."

"You've met him! I mean talked to him and everything?" asked a girl to Hermione's left.

"Yes, we were on the front cover of the Daily Prophet with him yesterday morning," Kirsty replied.

"What do you mean by we?" asked the girl.

"Harry and I."

"Really? That is so cool! I will have to get my mother to send me a clipping of it, she works there, you know. The editor," said the girl, very fast, " I'm Sophie by the way, I'm in your year."

"Really? I'm Kirsty."

There was a long awkward pause before everyone started eating their breakfast.

"Post's due any minute - I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot," said a round headed boy.

Kirsty smiled, excited about the prospect of possibly hearing from her parents.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, there was a huge flutter of wings as a colony of owls flew into the Great Hall. Kirsty waited until she saw her own owl, 'Dawn.' Dawn flew down to her and dropped a letter in her lap, along with a package.

She was just about to open them both when a loud shouting filled the hall.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THAT YOU STOLE THAT CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELED YOU. YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT GONE!

"I HAD A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE WITH SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED!"

Kirsty sat, shaking in her seat, where was that voice coming from?

"WE ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Silence fell on the hall. If someone had happened to have dropped a pin it would have echoed around the walls. Suddenly, Kirsty looked towards the source of a ripping noise. She saw a red envelope tearing itself to pieces. She looked to Ron, he sat stunned in his seat.

"What was that?" asked Kirsty as the talking of voices started again.

"A Howler, it was from Ron's mum," said Hermione, then seeing the look on Kirsty's face she continued, "A Howler is usually used to tell someone off when you can't do it yourself, well you've just seen a prime example. I must say Harry and Ron deserve that after last night!"

"What happened last night?" questioned Kirsty.

"We kind of flew a car to Hogwarts," explained Ron, looking guiltily at what remained of the letter.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kirsty, thoroughly excited by the idea, "did anyone see?"

"Yer, it was on the front of the Daily Prophet, seen by muggles," said Hermione disapprovingly.

"But the entrance to get onto the platform was blocked, sealed, we couldn't get through, we didn't see any other way," muttered Harry.

'I wonder why it was sealed?' thought Kirsty before she looked down again at her package and letter.

She tore open the letter first which read:

__

Dear Kirsty,

We just thought we'd write to check you were ok, we got a letter last night from Dumbledore. Write back soon, we're really worried about you. Did they make sure you were alright?

How was the sorting ceremony? Did you get into that house you wanted to?

We hope that you are having fun and that you enjoy the cakes in the package (they are from your Nan, I think there is a bit of money in there as well)

Love you lots

Mum and dad

XXXXXXX

Kirsty stuffed the parchment back into her pocket, she would reply later. Then she turned to the package.

She ripped off the brown paper. Then she opened up the lid of a metal biscuit tin to find a few chocolate cakes and a box of Turkish delight. She also found a wallet with a £5 note in.

'Mum hasn't told anyone about me being a witch then,' she thought.

"Kirsty, do you want to come with me now to get our books and then come with me to lessons?" asked Sophie.

"Yes, sure," replied Kirsty, "see you later guys!"

She waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione as she and Sophie made their way out of the hall.

Half an hour later Kirsty found herself sitting at the front of her Defence Against The Dark Arts class. If Kirsty had gotten her way, well they would be sitting at the back.

"Hello boys and girls! I would like to welcome you to your first Defence Against The Dark Arts class. I would also like you to give your new teacher a round of applause. Yes students; I am your teacher this year!" exclaimed Gilderoy.

Most of the girls, minus Kirsty, clapped enthusiastically. However, the boys, plus Kirsty, clapped with as little effort as possible, quickly stopping.

"First, I would like to hand you out little quiz, just to make sure you have all read your text books over the summer," most of the class groaned, "don't worry! It will be fun."

Professor Lockheart handed out the quiz, one to each person. As her teacher placed one on her desk, Kirsty received a small wink. She smiled back, but not for long; she gave a disgusted face as soon as his back was turned.

Then she stared down at her question paper and started writing…

__

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

Kirsty thought for a moment…. Colour? Umm… Lilac!

__

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

'Something heroic….umm.' she scribbled down, after crossing out 'secret,' to rid the world of evil. 'I swear I remember laughing at on as well.' To market his own range of hair products.

The questions went on and on. Right to number 54! She left a few blank. 'I mean,' she thought, 'how the hell am I meant to know every word in '_Year With A Yeti'_?'

Eventually he collected up the papers, scanning each one as he did so. When he eventually got up to the front again he called out, "I would like to congratulate Miss Broom in getting the highest mark in the class, 80! Everybody clap her," there was a small scatter of applause, "now, now, quite down, we don't want her to get big headed! Now come to the front and collect your prize Miss Broom!"

Kirsty slipped out of her seat and walked, carefully to where her teacher was standing. He passed her a wand holder and a photo.

"The photo is a signed one of me, the holder is the one I was wearing while getting rid of the vampire in Tibet!" he told the class.

"Thanks," said Kirsty, dully.

"Anytime! Class dismissed!" he exclaimed happily, "Kirsty could you wait behind a minute?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kirsty slowly approached her teacher with her book bag on her shoulder.

"Now Kirsty," he began, "I heard about last night, if there is anything I can do to help…"

Kirsty shuddered, "no, thanks for offering, but no, I want to deal with it on my own."

Lockhart looked slightly disappointed before saying, "Well if you change you mind…"

Kirsty smiled then slipped out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Chapter 9 - Secrets reviled…

The first few months passed quickly for Kirsty and soon she found herself in October. The last two months had been largely uneventful. Though she had seen Malfoy in the hallways he could not touch her. On the first time they had met in the hall, supposedly alone, he had fired a jinx at her. However, beams of light shot from nowhere covering the older boy in small tentacles.

The 13th of October landed on a Friday, Kirsty had found a small moment to tidy her belongings, which were scattered all over Griffindor tower.

She reached into the bottom of her trunk to find something familiar. It was the book she had found in her pocket at the beginning of term. She examined the front to find _Tom. M. Riddle_ emblazed in gold on the black leather cover. She opened the book to find each page had a date written at the top right hand corner - in black, flowing handwriting - this was the only form of writing inside the small diary. She placed it carefully on her bedside table thinking 'I could use that.'

That night she woke up to one of her old nightmares, the night with Malfoy. His father's words were also part of it. She needed to write it down somewhere so she could look for the meaning. The first piece of paper she came to was the diary. She grabbed her quill and a bottle of ink, then began to write..

__

Dream 1 (Nightmare)

She paused and looked out of the window, wondering how to phrase it. However, when she looked down again at the yellowing parchment, the writing was gone. She wrote it again, the same thing happened. She was just about to close it when she noticed words forming on the page.

__

No, don't go.

She paused. Stunned. Diaries do not usually write back, do they?

__

Who is this? She wrote

The Words _Tom Riddle _appeared on the page. _And you?_

__

Kirsty Broom.

How did you find my diary?

It appeared in my pocket at the beginning of term.

Kirsty can you promise me something?

What Tom?

That you will not show this diary to anyone

Is it special to you then?

There was a long pause

__

Yes, this diary is very special to me, so do you promise?

Yes, I promise.

"Kirsty, are you up here?" called a voice from the girl's staircase.

"Yes Sophie!" she shouted back.

__

Sorry I got to go, my friend Sophie's coming

Ok bye for now then

Bye, she relied quickly, banishing her worries about talking diaries to the back of her headasshe quickly hid the book under her pillow.

"Kirsty, come on! I've got to show you something!" Sophie exclaimed, entering the room.

"Sophie, sshhh! You will wake up the others!" whispered Kirsty, looking around worriedly at her other, sleeping, roommates.

"Sorry. Follow me!"

Kirsty followed Sophie downstairs and into the common room.

"Look my mother sent me tomorrow's Daily Prophet. I think you might find this interesting."

Kirsty read the article that had been pushed into her hands:

__

Breaking news on 'Witch Of The West'….

Though all of you I am sure you have heard of the title 'Witch Of The West,' it is something many, up until now have never truly known the meaning of.

The sort after title 'Witch Of The West' is a title given to a witch by the wizarding monks of a powerful African tribe. The witch bearing that title is considered the most powerful of witches in existence at that point. The tests include: duelling, potion making and wand skills.

However the tribe, having refused to name another witch since the death of Sarah Broom, are being pressured by the ministry to name another. Though the tribe are not weakening their resolve; we now have a date for the next trails. When Kirsty Broom, the first magical descendant of Sarah, comes of age. For they refuse to do the trails without the participation of this young witch.

All those wishing to compete in the trails with Kirsty have a minimum of 6 years to prepare. We wish them all luck, especially Kirsty, we always love an underdog!

There was silence for a long while after Kirsty finished reading the article, her face obviously portraying her shock at the news.

"So they want me to compete in trails to become the most powerful witch in existence?" asked Kirsty.

"Seems so."

"I'm going back to bed, I need to prepare for what tomorrow will bring."

The next morning Kirsty woke up to find a note on her lap

__

Dear Miss Broom,

Please come to my office at 9:00am as I wish to speak with you. Don't worry about Professor Snape as he has been informed about the meeting and so shall not miss you in class.

Yours sincerely

Professor Dumbledore.

P.S. I love Chocolate frogs.

After telling Sophie that she would see her in Defence Against The Dark Arts Kirsty headed for Dumbledore's office. She was nervous about what the man would say. As it was, she felt like she was being asked to do the impossible.

She whispered 'chocolate frogs' to the gargoyle and followed the stairs to the office that belonged to her Headmaster.

****

Kirsty's POV

I knocked carefully on the heavy wooden door. Thoughts of the article swirling around my head. I could not remember being so confused and scared about anything before. After all, I hadn't long known about the wizarding world - how were they expecting so much of me?

My small and balled up into a fist and I knocked gently in the door. It opened gently on its own.

"You asked to see me Professor?" I asked, slowly entering the office.

I had really been in here far to many times for a first year student. Harry and I had joked about it at breakfast - even he didn't end up in here as often as me! My eyes were fixed on Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling again and I knew he had a plan of some sort.

****

Albus' POV

After I had gently waved the young girl into the room I smiled at her and asked her to take a seat in front of my desk. Even I was shocked when I had read that article this morning. I could not believe the student in front of me could be the most powerful witch in the world in 6 years - I had no doubt in the decisions of the monks. They had requested a meeting with me only the week before I went to visit the girl to explain the wizarding world to her. Though they had told me who she was, they had not informed me how soon they would be testing her.

For a few moments I held the comfortable silence, staring out of the window onto the school grounds. I could see that the sun light was sparkling off the waters of the lake - a very pretty sight that many of the students in my care would not appreciate.

****

Neutral

"I trust you have some idea of to the reason of this meeting?" asked Albus slowly.

"The article sir?" replied Kirsty timidly.

He nodded warily.

"Let me start at the beginning as I do not believe that it discussed what you need to know in enough detail….

"There is a tribe in Africa, it's been around for over a millennia. Some say its been in existence since before the time of Merlin. The tribe is composed of an order of monks. These monks have a job in the wizarding community. They test women, of all ages, for a title. This title is given to the witch who passes the majority of their tests with a skill far surpassing her opposition. This witch is named the most powerful witch in the world…are you following this Miss Broom?"

Kirsty nodded slowly.

"You see the monks had a list," Dumbledore continued, "recorded history about the tribe told us that much, this list was meant to record the name of any witch born into the world that would have any hope of completing all the challenges - these would have the right to challenge the current holder of the title at anytime. Before the death of your great aunt, the monks had held an open trail immediately after the witch had died. However, they had been aware of the circumstances of her death and vowed that they would not re-hold the trail until yourself have come of age. The conclusion I had gathered is that, you, Miss Broom, are a very powerful witch."

****

Kirsty's POV

"Me?" I stared at him, confused. There was no way I was that powerful. After all, I hadn't even learnt any spells yet!

The aged wizard sat before me nodded, seemingly excited by the prospect of such a challenge. However, how was I meant to learn all I needed to know in 6 years? The school took the students though 7!

"Miss Broom," said the wizard to bring me out of my thoughts, "we will, of course, need to fast track your learning to bring you to the level of ability required by the end of your 6th year in this establishment. However, this will mean that I will need to pull you out of classes this year and fast track your 1st and 2nd year classes into one year. Next year we shall place you in the 3rd year - so you shall be having classes with Mr Potter and his friends. During your weekends, you shall be having classes in specialised sectors of magic - including how to barricade your mind against attack and more specialised defence spells. If all goes to plan, you shall be fine to participate in the trails with successful results."

****

Albus' POV

I could see that the young witch before me was very confused. This was easily explained really, all this prospects and expectations of her while she was so young. How could anyone expect an eleven year old to go through all this? However, it had to be done. Traditions were traditions and must be kept to.

"You shall be fine Miss Broom," I told her, "I have every faith in you. This new timetable shall begin tomorrow morning. You may have today to finish and uncompleted homework. I shall bid you goodbye and good luck."

****

Neutral

Kirsty smiled at her Professor nervously as she got up and slipped out of the room. Her mind was swirling and she was having trouble thinking straight.


End file.
